Orchard of Mines
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: Liechtenstein wants to make more friends, but her brother's too protective to let her. Deciding to take initiative she separates from Switzerland at a World Conference. The friend she makes is not what anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Orchard of Mines**

**Chapter One: A Few Small Words**

**Main Pairings:** CanBel, PruLiech

**Minor Pairings:** UkraineGreece, German Pasta, One-Sided LitBel, FranUK, SwitzBelg, AusHun, SweFin, RusUS

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Human names used sparingly. Belarus.

**Summery: **Liechtenstein wants to make more friends, but her brother's too protective to let her. Deciding to take initiative she separates from Switzerland at a World Conference. The friend she makes is not what anyone expected.

..0..

Liechtenstein felt a half anxious, half excited tremor run through her. She was finally going to do it. Casting a quick glance in her brother's direction she made sure he was absorbed in his conversation with Japan. Liechtenstein felt a warm flush of gratitude in her chest at the sight.

The Japanese man was visibly nervous, glancing around every now and again, but he held his ground. Her brother didn't seem to realize anything was wrong, simply continuing to discuss the proper way to shot a gun. Japan met her gaze across the room and for a second she was certain he flashed her a small, almost undetectable, smile of reassurance. Comforted by the expression, and the fact she'd made sure to remove the bullets from her brother's guns this morning under the guise of cleaning them to surprise him, Liechtenstein slipped out of the room.

The girl felt something unfamiliar trembling through, after a second she finally identified it. Adrenaline. Liechtenstein made a smile at that. She felt giddy. It had worked, weeks of planning had worked. Looking around nervously at the bustling room she suddenly felt shy. She barely knew any of them and they were all acting so familiar with each other. A small feeling of unease passed through her.

No, Liechtenstein told herself firmly. She would do this. _Kiku's sacrifice will not be in vain._ For she knew very well that if her brother discovered Japan had helped her escape he'd…Liechtenstein just hoped he hadn't packed extra bullets while she wasn't looking. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and made her way through the room trying to look calm and at ease. Not like a nervous child, desperately wanting to make friends and scared out of her mind.

All she had to do was pick someone, she reminded herself firmly. A loud shout drew her attention and she saw England loudly berating America about something. The North American country appeared to be laughing it off. Liechtenstein knew America was a rather friendly country even if she hadn't spoken to him before beyond normal pleasantries. He seemed like a good friend to make. But England's hostility and the American's boisterous nature put her off.

Perhaps when she had a bit more confidence she could…? Shaking herself slightly she continued her search. They all seemed to have split apart into groups. Groups, she was now realizing quite uneasily, that had been in place for years. What if they wouldn't have her? Liechtenstein bit her lip to distract herself from those depressing thoughts. No, she'd been through this before. Even if she failed at making friends, it would be worth it. Wasn't that what she'd decided all those months ago?

Liechtenstein had been used to being alone when her brother couldn't be there. But she wasn't used to feeling so _alone_. It had unnerved her how sad and almost empty she felt nowadays. And then her brother had told her he wouldn't be seeing her for _weeks_ because he was busy. Liechtenstein had almost cried at the news. On top of getting ready for the World Conference to be held in Switzerland for the first time in years, her brother had to play peace keeper between England and France at America's brother's behest. Apparently the two had fought a fight that went beyond there normal conflicts. So badly that they wouldn't even look at each other. There was no way Vash would be able to see her now.

It had taken Liechtenstein three hours to calm her brother back down once he saw her shinning eyes and they'd parted with a less than enthusiastic farewell. It was then in that moment of crushing loneliness and despair that Liechtenstein would make friends no matter the cost. She'd soon convinced Japan, who'd been visiting Switzerland, to help her.

And now she had her only chance to make friends and she was wasting it cowering like a scared little girl. Hadn't she survived everything life had thrown at her? She couldn't rely on Vash for forever. Now was the time to stand on her own. Liechtenstein zeroed in on two figures that could barely be seen in another room adjacent to this one. She wasn't close enough to hear what was being said, but neither looked happy. The taller one, in fact, was shaking for some reason. Confused and a little curious, Liechtenstein made her way across the room in time to watch Russia flee the small room looking extremely agitated and terrified. Even more confused Liechtenstein crept closer and peeked in through the open door.

Standing there looking sad and rather defeated was a pretty female nation Liechtenstein vaguely remembered. And then, finally, she placed a name to the face. It was Belarus. The small triumph she felt at remembering the name quickly faded though. Why was she so sad? Normal Belarus was calm and cool, even a little frightening. But now she looked close to tears. Horrified Liechtenstein wondered if she'd fought with Russia, who now that Liechtenstein thought about it, was Belarus's older brother.

_How awful_. Liechtenstein's eyes burned with tears of sympathy. She remembered the one and only fight she and Vash had had. It was horrible and Liechtenstein hadn't been able to sleep for a week terrified he hated her. She recalled how relieved she was when he'd told her he wasn't mad. Then inspiration struck. If anyone needed a friend it was Belarus. After all Liechtenstein would have loved to have someone to talk at the time of her and Vash's fight. Nodding to herself, Liechtenstein stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. It would be embarrassing for the whole world to see you when you're upset, she decided.

"H-Hello." She managed timidly and a pair of startled cool blue eyes.

..0..

"H-Hello," a soft voice called and Belarus stiffened turning quickly to find the owner of the voice. Her eyes narrowed as se took in the slim girl looking up at her shyly. Belarus resisted the urge to pull up her lip in disgust. Her boss would have been proud of the restraint she was showing if he'd seen this pitiful little creature.

She was a pretty girl, with wide innocent green eyes, and short blonde hair. Her delicate face and hands were gentle and soft, not showing a day of hard works wear and tear. She looked weak, trusting, and reminded Belarus of Lithuania, who had that same quiet aura. All in all she was all things Belarus hated. Not to mention she looked like that Swiss mongrel, who'd actually dared to _shot_ at Brother, not a year ago for attempting to strangle America. The bastard clearly deserved whatever he got for being so rude to Brother. And in all honest he was lucky it wasn't Belarus who'd gotten a hold of him, America would be bleeding like a stuck pig if Belarus had her way, but Brother was oddly possessive of him. Belarus would have worried if they hadn't so obviously loathed each other.

"What?" Belarus snapped, none too diplomatically or with anything resembling warmth. That repulsively kind look in the girl's eyes didn't fade.

"I know it's none of my business-" the girl began.

"I don't doubt it isn't, so why are you here?" Belarus did not like this girl or the knowing calm and sympathy that saturated her. Then again Belarus didn't like anyone besides Brother, and, most of the time, Katyusha.

"It's just, just," suddenly the girl looked near tears. "I saw what happened with Mr. Russia and thought you might need someone to talk to."

Belarus stiffened and felt a hot rage grip her. But through that was something else, something she despised. Embarrassment. How dare this little sprig of a nation spy on her and Brother's private words! Belarus was about to reach for her knife, but the girl continued.

"I know how horrible it is, when you can't agree with you big brother." The girl looked deeply mournful for a split second. "I just wanted to tell you not to worry. I'm sure your brother loves you very much and he'll come around eventually."

Belarus froze, even her heart didn't seem to beat as those earnest eyes stared at her with such honesty she didn't doubt the girl's sincerity. Belarus's anger disappeared. This was-This was-How was she supposed to handle this? She was used to the others being disgusted by her pursuit of Brother or terrified of her. Not even Katyusha, who did her best to understand Belarus, had ever done that. Given her an encouraging word. Been _supportive_ of Belarus's campaign. And for it to happen right after a particular callous snub from her brother, (_He hadn't even looked to her or listened!_) made it even more shocking. Belarus felt odd. Almost…happy. Belarus blushed as warmth spread through her.

It was oddly nice. To have someone say something like that. And, she looked up again to confirm it, to not look at you in fear. Even Lithuania, for everything her claimed, would watch her warily sometimes. Yet here this girl, Belarus couldn't even remember her name, was being kinder to her than anyone had been in years. It reminded her of how Brother had used to treat her when they were young and she felt a similar, though definitely not as meaningful, since this girl was obviously not Brother, pleasure.

Looking over her again, Belarus decided to reevaluate her first impression. After all she knew very well what the other counties said about her. It would take a lot of nerve to face her down so fearlessly. Belarus firmly refused to acknowledge the fact that Lithuania had attempted the same thing for years.

Perhaps the girl wasn't so pathetic or weak, in fact now that Belarus really looked at her she reminded her, oddly enough, of Brother. They both had a loneliness in their eyes. Though this girl's lacked the harshness of Brother's, they still had the same pain to a degree. And since Belarus had long decided she was the solution to Brother's loneliness she saw no reason why she couldn't be the solution to this girl's. Though of course her heart would forever belong purely to Brother.

"Thank you," Belarus managed and the girl beamed at her brightly.

"Who are you?" Belarus demanded, a little more harshly than she'd intended. The girl seemed not to noticed and, if anything, looked happier.

"I'm Liechtenstein." She chirped.

"Belarus," Belarus answered unnecessarily. The girl's face was now bright enough to burn retinas. Belarus dryly wondered if she should buy a pair of sunglasses since she had decided on continued contact with the girl. Belarus had the oddest feelings that everything was about to change thanks to a few small words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orchard of Mines**

**Chapter Two: Sisters' Conversation **

**Main Pairings:** CanBel, PruLiech

**Minor Pairings:** UkraineGreece, German Pasta, One-Sided LitBel, FranUK, SwitzBelg, AusHun, SweFin RusUS

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Human names used. More Belarus. Romano.

**Summery: **Liechtenstein wants to make more friends, but her brother's too protective to let her. Deciding to take initiative she separates from Switzerland at a World Conference. The friend she makes is not what anyone expected.

**Note: **Lise – Belgium's Human Name

..0..

Belarus looked thoughtfully down at the little Swiss town from her hotel window. How exactly did one go about being a friend? Belarus could honestly say, having never had positive relationships beyond her siblings, she didn't know. She understood it entitled listening to the others problems and spending time with them. But what would you spend time doing? Belarus thought hard about her conversations with Ukraine.

Her sister always chatted about her friends when she spent time with Belarus. Surely she could pick something useful out of the blather? Then again she could barely remember any of the uninteresting conversations. Belarus had adapted to the habit of zoning out of them unless they involved Brother. Belarus bit her lip a bit concerned. Surely it couldn't be that hard? Katyusha went out with her friends all the time after all. In fact her sister had only recently told her about a trip she had planned during the conference.

Belarus paused and her eyes narrowed as she thought. Yes, Katyusha was planning to explore this town with her friends. Some countries Belarus didn't care enough about to remember the names of. Hadn't Liechtenstein mentioned wanting to get out more and meet more people when they'd spoken? Personally Belarus did not see any reason to talk to more people. After all Belarus was perfectly happy with her world consisting of Brother, Katyusha, and, now recently added, Liechtenstein. But for some reason the young nation seemed very adamant on 'making friends'. Belarus saw no appeal, but decided to accept her new friend's odd quirk. Hm, perhaps she wasn't too bad off if she was already accepting her friend so easily.

She almost smiled. Yes, having a friend was rather pleasant. After all she and Liechtenstein had spent the remainder of the break between meetings simply talking. It had been very odd for Belarus. Not only had Liechtenstein not treated Belarus like she would snap at any wrong word, but she'd actually made Belarus _enjoy_ the conversation. It had been refreshing and surprising to find someone who knew of the Occult who wasn't the large eye-browed British man or quiet Norwegian, neither of which Belarus felt the inclination to speak to.

Belarus was pleased and went back to what Katyusha had said earlier about her friends' trip. Belarus rolled the idea over in her head, before deciding it was a good one. Now Belarus could repay Liechtenstein for her encouragement. Plus it would be a good experience to increase their bond, which she understood was necessary. Where had she placed her cell phone?

..0..

Ukraine was having a nice time with the female nations of the world. They had long ago decided to form their own group and Ukraine enjoyed the female companionship. Hungary was showing Seychelles one of those books she and Japan liked to talk about. The younger nation was bright red, but was whispering eagerly with Hungary. Ukraine was curious about the books, but Hungary would always hide it away when she came close. It was disappointing, but Ukraine didn't mind anymore. Though, she reflected now with a small bit of amusement, at first she'd panicked thinking this meant they couldn't be friends.

Belgium was talking animatedly with Taiwan about something. Ukraine blushed without meaning too. Considering her blonde friend's nature, Ukraine wasn't sure if she even _wanted_ to know. Ukraine looked away and went back to what had concerned her all meeting. Something odd was occurring between her siblings. Little Ivan had looked almost ill all meeting and his playful insults, at least to Ukraine they seemed playful, with America had even been half-hearted.

Ukraine knew she wasn't the only one who'd noted the change in her brother. She'd sworn when her brother turned away after is half hearted 'American pig' that the normally hyper blonde had looked concerned. Ukraine was pleased that America really was enough of a friend to her brother to be concerned, but that didn't lessen her own worry at his listlessness. Besides herself and the American she'd saw Lithuania note Russia's mood. She smiled at the thought of Lithuania. He had been Brother's favorite among the Baltics, and if she was quite truthful, hers too. Despite her brother's less than pleasant actions then he'd always been happier around the young brunette. She knew Brother had been terribly upset when he'd left. It was unfortunate that Lithuania was still so wary of Little Ivan. Though Ukraine didn't really blame the nation.

What had truly caused her to become incredibly concerned was Natalia. Russia did have his melancholies, but Belarus had never even glanced Brother's direction during the meeting. The girl had seemed to be in a haze of surprised happiness, though it would take someone who knew her well to notice. Ukraine had felt guilt for thinking it, but the moment she saw happiness on Belarus's face she'd been afraid for Russia.

She'd only ever seen that expression on her sister's face when she'd been talking about weddings. Or less than savory things she'd done to other people. Ukraine's throat had clenched in horror and fear because her own sister's happiness had made her scared. Her first instinct was that Belarus had convinced Russia to marry her. But judging by the fact Belarus was not clinging to Russia in celebration she'd let go of this idea. Which had convinced Ukraine that Natalia had done something horrible.

Ukraine felt tears burning against her eyes. She was a horrible person. Belarus might be mean sometimes, but she wasn't a bad person. What kind of sister was she to think that Natalia couldn't be happy without causing pain to others? Ukraine sniffed and wiped her eyes discreetly, hoping none of her friends saw. _I'm sorry Natalia._

_Ring. Brrr-ring. _Ukraine jumped in surprise at her cell phone ringing. Ukraine blushed at her extreme reaction and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Ukraine answered. She couldn't think of anyone who would be calling her. Little Ivan never did and though she'd given Natalia her number she'd never used it. Belarus preferred face-to-face conversation or letters. Belarus was could be surprisingly old fashioned. Ukraine wondered what her boss wanted. He was the only one who made any since after all. She didn't feel ill so it couldn't be something extreme.

"Greetings sister." Ukraine almost dropped the phone at the cool voice that could only be her little sister. The others noticed and looked concerned. Ukraine gave them a small smile to say there wasn't problem and went back to the shocking phone call.

"Hello Natalia." Ukraine greeted trying to sound cheerful, but unable to stop herself from being worried about the reasons behind the call. There was a long pause. So long Ukraine wondered if Belarus had hung up.

"You are going out with your friends tomorrow." Belarus stated calmly shocking Ukraine even more. Ukraine had told her sister about the trip, but she hadn't expected that she'd actually been listening.

"Yes." Ukraine strangled out wondering why Belarus was interested. Impossibly she wondered if maybe her sister wanted to come with her. But that wouldn't make sense. Ukraine had tried bringing Natalia out before, but the nation had hated it. Belarus simply wasn't social.

"I shall be coming with you." Belarus informed her sister voice cool as ever, but firm allowing for no argument. "And I shall bring a friend."

Ukraine's frozen mind stirred at the odd note in Belarus's voice at the word friend. A friend? Little Natalia had a friend? That explained how happy she'd looked. But who was it? Ukraine felt something like euphoric joy feeling her chest.

"That's wonderful Natalia! Of course you have to come." Ukraine told her warmly. Belarus had a friend! The possibilities were astounding. Ukraine had hoped for years that Natalia would make a friend and now at last she had.

"Who is it?" Ukraine demanded eager for news. The pause on the other line sounded almost shocked. Ukraine ignored it and repeated her question.

"Liechtenstein, the Swiss pig's younger sister." Belarus told her. Ukraine felt her mouth drop. Liechtenstein was a sweet girl, but constantly under her overprotective brother's wing. Only Hungary had dared try and speak to the girl, but Switzerland had interrupted and there had been a disagreement about Elizabeta's ex-husband. It hadn't been pretty. How in the world had Belarus gotten close enough to Liechtenstein to even become friends? Belarus with her reputation and intimidating attitude she would definitely be near the top of the list of nations Switzerland would keep away from his sister.

"I'll be sure to make her feel welcome." Ukraine said weakly amazed by her sister's daring, but not truly surprised. If Natalia was going to make a friend, she would choose someone who came with the threat of fatal injury. Ukraine actually felt amused. It was just so Belarus.

"Thank you big sister." Belarus said after a pause and then continued. "I love you, farewell."

"I love you too Natalia." Belarus hung up and Ukraine had to blink back tears at the unexpected show of emotion from her sister. It had sounded like it took all Belarus had to get it out, but it meant so much. Belarus hadn't been known to show her emotions even when she was a child. Unlike Little Ivan when he was small Natalia had shunned all physical affections and only grudgingly allowed Ukraine to give her a kiss as she tucked her in at night. It meant so much more to her from Belarus.

"Ukraine, are you alright?" Belgium's voice questioned softly, focusing Ukraine back on the present. Ukraine gave her a watery smile.

"I'm fine, it was Belarus on the phone." Ukraine offered. Belgium went from concerned to angry in a split second.

"I swear I'll hurt her if she was mean to you Kat." The blonde growled out. Ukraine shook her head quickly, knowing how hot headed Belgium could get when she was being protective.

"No, Lise it wasn't that." Ukraine felt tears falling and she couldn't stop them. "I'm so happy. Natalia told me she loved me and she wants to bring a friend and calm with us tomorrow."

Silence went through the room as everyone stared at Ukraine. Hungary more so than the others, having had more personal contact with Belarus than the others. Taiwan interrupted the silence looking curious and thoughtful.

"Who's her friend?" the pretty Asian nation questioned calmly. Ukraine gave them all a smile, knowing she was beaming with pride at Belarus's choice of friend.

"Liechtenstein."


	3. Chapter 3

**Orchard of Mines**

**Chapter Three: A Day Out **

**Main Pairings:** CanBel, PruLiech

**Minor Pairings:** UkraineGreece, German Pasta, One-Sided LitBel, FranUK, SwitzBelg, AusHun, SweFin RusUS

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Human names used. More Belarus. Romano.

**Summery: **Liechtenstein wants to make more friends, but her brother's too protective to let her. Deciding to take initiative she separates from Switzerland at a World Conference. The friend she makes is not what anyone expected.

..0..

Liechtenstein was more than a little nervous as Belarus and she made their way through the crowd. She'd met the nations that Belarus said would be there, but she didn't know them very well. Mostly she was nervous about meeting Ukraine. Liechtenstein hoped her friend's older sister liked her. Sighing Liechtenstein looked at Belarus enviously. Belarus was so confident and beautiful. She wouldn't have a problem making friends if she cared to.

Liechtenstein looked down at herself disgruntled. She might look sweet and even pretty in her white sundress, but she could never look sexy like Belarus. Her friend wore form fitting jeans and a pale blue blouse that clung in the right places. If she looked like Belarus she wouldn't feel half as self-conscious about talking to people. Liechtenstein sighed again this time catching Belarus's attention. The woman' cool blue eyes took in the small nation's anxious expression and for a moment uncertainty flickered across her face. After a pause Belarus grabbed Liechtenstein's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Is this alright? Katyusha used to do it when we were small to make us feel better." For the first time Liechtenstein saw that maybe Belarus was as nervous and uncertain as she herself was. It made Liechtenstein's heart squeeze in sympathy and at the same time made her feel a little more confident. If someone like Belarus could feel uncertain and keep going than Liechtenstein certainly could. Liechtenstein squeezed back and smiled.

Belarus gave another slight pause and returned it with a small smile of her own before pulling Liechtenstein gently forward. Soon they saw the fountain and the group gathered around it. Noting the curious eyes of the other nations, Liechtenstein couldn't help but stick shyly behind Belarus. She did manage to give them a small smile though. Without any warning though someone grabbed Liechtenstein from behind and attempted to smother her. It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't being smothered, but hugged and that it wasn't pillows, but breasts. Wiggling a little Liechtenstein managed to lean back enough to see the beaming face of Ukraine looking down at her.

"It's wonderful to meet you Liechtenstein!" Ukraine said looking thrilled by Liechtenstein's presence. "I'm so happy little Natalia brought a friend."

With another suffocating squeeze Ukraine released her and moved to welcome her sister. Liechtenstein watched the exuberant woman go a little dazed. At least Ukraine liked her. Liechtenstein shook herself a little at the thought and looked at the others, who were examining her sharply.

Seychelles looked like she was ready to burst, rolling back and forth on her heels. Apparently unable to resist any longer the girl jumped up and dragged Liechtenstein over, seeming to decide she'd waited long enough.

"I'm Seychelles," the younger nation chirped happily, pulling Liechtenstein into the circle of nations. "But you can call me Madeline."

"I'm Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein replied quietly, causing Seychelles to give her a large grin.

"So is Belarus threatening you or what? We're all wondering why a sweetie like you would hang around that psychopathic being of _evil_. Hungary says she'd do it." Seychelles questioned eyes gleaming with dislike.

"Madeline!" Hungary instantly snarled, glaring at her furiously. "I didn't say that I just said Belarus is a little out there."

Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Did not. You said a lot worse, I'm just being polite and not telling Liechtenstein."

"You should learn to watch your mouth brat." Hungary growled green eyes furious. Seychelles stuck her tongue out. Taiwan and Belgium meanwhile shared amused looks. Nobody was looking at Liechtenstein who wore an expression of horror and, uncharacteristically for her, anger as she watched the increasingly loud argument.

"Be quiet." Liechtenstein said firmly, shocking the other nations into silence. Seychelles's mouth actually dropped open. Liechtenstein had been angry before. But she'd never been so mad that she was actually shaken. All she could think about was Belarus looking so sad all alone yesterday and how sad her friend's smile had been earlier. How heartbreakingly happy and sad her eyes were.

"You should know better than to behave so-so _beastly_! I'd wager none have you have even spoken to Belarus. Not a real conversation anyway. You don't know her and yet you make fun of her. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Liechtenstein fumed scowling at them and pausing to give each of them as furious a glare as she could manage.

"You're the evil ones." With that Liechtenstein's steam ran out, but before she could lose her nerve she straightened and turned to go stand by Ukraine and Belarus. _Ukraine_ hadn't been rude and mean. Before she could though someone grabbed her arm. Liechtenstein turned, a bit alarmed by the fierce strength in the grip, to find Hungary with a very solemn expression. Liechtenstein opened her mouth to tell Hungary to let her go, and hoping she wouldn't squeak when she did, but the older nation cut her off.

"Listen I've known Belarus a lot longer than you have. I lived in the same house as her for forty-five years. We never got along then and we have history between us. You are right though. I don't really know Belarus and at the time I didn't want to. We've all done things we aren't proud, maybe her behavior during our time stuck together was one of hers. Madeline shouldn't have said mean things about her to you. You are her friend, but my past with Belarus gives me right to feel the way I do." Hungary paused, her green eyes practically glowing. She looked as if she was fighting back a violent emotion or memory.

Liechtenstein realized that despite her normal cheerful expression Hungary had been through a lot. She was centuries older than Liechtenstein and Liechtenstein would never be able to approve of someone being cruel to others, but she supposed they hadn't meant it in cruelty. Liechtenstein didn't know what had happened between Hungary and Belarus before, but she remembered her brother talking about Hungary. He'd told Liechtenstein she was an honest good woman, even if she had married Roderich. Hungary was right, Liechtenstein had no right to control others opinions. What Hungary had shared with her friends was her business, but at the same time…

"I won't put up with you bad mouthing her when I can hear it, no matter what happened between you. The past is something no one can change, especially not us. She is my friend." Liechtenstein said quietly, but with what she hoped was the same steely voice her brother spoke in when he decided something was final.

"We won't." Hungary assured her and the others nodded. Liechtenstein nodded suddenly feeling awkward as her anger left her. She looked at them shyly not sure how to proceed. Liechtenstein wasn't used to snapping at someone. Taiwan seemed to sense her unease and smiled brightly gently grabbing Liechtenstein's hadn't and pulling it a little.

"Since we have this out of the way let's have some fun." The others murmured in agreement and Taiwan pulled Liechtenstein towards Belarus and Ukraine who were having an intense conversation judging from Ukraine's oddly serious expression and the odd puckering between Belarus's brows.

Ukraine smiled as they approached and quickly began talking about where they should go first. Belarus fell in step beside Liechtenstein and she knew something was wrong. Her friend had a distant, almost guilty look in her blue eyes as she looked in front of her not seeing anything. Suddenly she looked down and catching Liechtenstein looking her face smoothed, but she couldn't disguise the troubled look in her eyes. Liechtenstein frowned concerned about what could cause her strong friend such anxiety.

…0…

Belarus knew Liechtenstein was having a good time, despite the slight tension she'd seen between her and the other nations. She'd almost interfered, but Ukraine had distracted her. She needn't have worried though, by the time the other women came over whatever had caused the tension had been resolved. Hungary had been eyeing Belarus thoughtfully and though it disturbed her a little she decided to leave it be. For now.

Belarus had more pressing concerns. Namely what had worried her sister enough to bring up. Belarus loved Katyusha, but she also knew discussing Brother with her made Ukraine uncomfortable. So for Ukraine to willingly bring him into conversation was enough to alert Belarus that something was off. Ukraine had quickly told Belarus that she thought something was wrong. Russia was more nervous than usually, insulted America half-heartedly, he barely glanced at Ukraine when she'd tried to speak to him, and, Ukraine looked particularly concerned at this, he hadn't touched his vodka during the breakfast some of the more culinary nations had supplied. Say what you will about Katyusha, she knew the people she loved and she knew them well.

Belarus actually felt a sharp stab of jealousy in her chest despite the worry that instantly blossomed in the wake of Ukraine's words. Belarus should have been the one to spot this, **not** her sister. Belarus ignored the emotion though and tried to go back over Russia's behavior in her mind. He had been unusually harsh yesterday. Perhaps another sign. He'd seemed a little distant during the meeting, just as Ukraine pointed out, but only now rehashing her memories did Belarus note how off he'd been. She had seriously neglected Vanya, Belarus admitted to herself grimly and she had no one to blame but herself. She silently vowed to speak to him as soon as this trip was over.

Unfortunately Ukraine and her friends insisted on going all over town. They she could leave without a second thought. She didn't care about Ukraine's friends, and Ukraine would understand her concern. Liechtenstein on the other hand seemed to take reassurance from her presence and she would not fail yet another person she cared about. Especially when their bond was so tenuous since it was so new. Belarus sighed to herself and prepared for a long and very exhausting wait. Almost in answer to those thoughts Liechtenstein gave her a bright smile. Yes, Belarus was definitely trapped.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even notice the shouting as they crossed the square to get in the café Liechtenstein recommended for lunch. The voice tingled some recognition in Belarus mind. One of annoyance and dislike. Sure enough it was the elder Italian brother shouting at the bothersome Frenchman. Belarus scowled giving them both dark looks. Romano she disliked because he was loud, he was bearable quiet and away from the German. France she hated on principle.

And from the sounds of it neither of them was happy with the other. Belarus watched with interest as a furious Romano, red-faced in anger, screamed something in Italian at the Frenchman. Whatever it was insulted him enough to be suicidal. He **slapped** Romano. Belarus wouldn't say that she particularly feared the Spaniard, but she knew him well enough to be wary. And under no circumstances touch the Italian with hostility. As she expected Spain jumped France. Belarus wanted to stay, hoping for a little bloodshed, but she could hear her sister's horrified gasp beside her.

Turning to look at Katyusha and knowing she would demand they leave Belarus finally realized a crowd had gathered. And that the other nations were gone. Belarus could feel the tension in the air as the crowd pushed closer tightening the circle around the fighting men. Belarus knew enough to leave now. Or at least get Ukraine out of there. She'd come back for Liechtenstein. She grabbed her sister firmly by the wrist and began to push their way through the crowd. Katyusha didn't put up any fight. Noting the café was close by Belarus decided it would be there destination.

She almost made it there.

Belarus was so focused on getting away she didn't pay attention to the gasps and sound of movement behind her. She didn't have enough time to react to her sister's strangled warning, before something solid and warm crashed into her from behind and sent her flying into the railing that surrounded the outside tables of the café. Her head hit the metal first, but the momentum of her attacker sent her flying over it and onto a nearby table.

Dazed she rolled off and landed on one of the men seated at the table. As she slowly regained her senses she tried to stand to get off the man. Her head wouldn't allow that and she lost her balance failing into his companion. Lights flickered painful in her eyes, leaving her unable to focus. Belarus groaned, hating her pounding head and vowing to slowly kill whoever had sent her into the metal. Dimly the lights in front of her eyes faded and she could take in the face of the man who'd caught her. Blinking at him slowly Belarus realized they weren't just men but nations. Ones she knew by name. Finland looked down at her, holding her gently against him, with concerned brown eyes.


End file.
